


between the drinks and subtle things

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkeness, M/M, no beta we just die, there there tsuzurun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: His ever-jolly senpai giggles and speaks right into his ear, "Tsuzu-Tsuzu-Tsuzuruuuuun!""Minagi, is that your friend?"How does one explain what their relationship is exactly? Senpai and kouhai? Company-mates? A confusing ball of heat he’s sure Miyoshi has caused that has gradually taken up his chest every time he sees him? ‘Friend’ seems inadequate to encompass all that.--On his way home, Tsuzuru encounters a drunk Kazunari.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	between the drinks and subtle things

**Author's Note:**

> I spruced up my [tweet fic](https://twitter.com/kazutoruri/status/1289483313170673664?s=20)

After sending his nth friend home, Tsuzuru lets out a huge sigh of relief. It’s late enough that the usually bustling streets near his university have settled to a mostly quiet district with only the occasional noise from the passing groups, much like he and his friends, coming home from restaurants and whatnots. Although, he supposes that most people don’t go celebrating on a Wednesday night when there’s still class the next day.

It’s rare that Tsuzuru decides to go drinking with his college friends. He’s usually too caught up with part-time jobs and theatre when he’s not doing his academics and whatever free time he does have goes to spending time with his family (things are going well with Kaoru at the helm but he’s still only just a high school student and can only do so much). Besides, even though growing up he often wished for all the privacy in the world, he has to admit that it’s a bit lonely without the constant chaos.

Not that there isn’t enough noise in Mankai.

In the mornings alone, a different alarm rings every 10 minutes, distinguishable who owns it by what sounds out. Some anime rock song belongs to either Kumon or Itaru; more poppy music means it’s either Taichi or Miyoshi while Muku’s would lean into something clearly from Disney. A standard alarm would come from the older folk, but Arisugawa’s and Citron’s stand out with the fierce violin and piano playing. It’s easy to feel right back at home as the ‘dependable middle child except that the number of ‘brothers’ has more than doubled.

But at least there’s no tirade of ‘onii-chan’s and sudden jumping on his back or his stomach when he’s lying down.

Drinking parties have never been Tsuzuru’s strong suit. Even handling the drunken winter troupe members regularly when they get back from wherever in the middle of the night hasn't gotten him used to dealing with the inebriated.

As much as he wants to let loose and be the one taken care of for once, he'd see a lightweight (ahem Arisugawa-san ahem) drink too quickly or a couple of people trying to one-up each other (if only Yukishiro-san and Sakyo-san stopped their competitive streak), and he can't help but hold himself back. Someone has to clean after them and make sure they don’t get into trouble, even if it ends up being him every time.

“Minagi! Leaving already?” His senpai, verging between tipsy and all-out drunk, hollers.

He tries to pull off a pleasant face towards them. “Yeah, I think I’ve drunk enough.” In truth, he's maybe only finished one pint of beer. He has to quickly escape while he can-

"Oh golly! Isn't that Tsuzurun? Tsuzuruuuuuuun!!"

Tsuzuru doesn't need to turn to immediately know who's calling his name. A warm weight makes its home on Tsuzuru's back, clinging around his neck.

“Miyoshi-san?!”

His ever-jolly senpai giggles and speaks right into his ear, "Tsuzu-Tsuzu-Tsuzuruuuuun!"

"Minagi, is that your friend?" His college buddy sounds a lot more sober now, taken aback by Miyoshi's sudden appearance.

How does one explain what their relationship is exactly? Senpai and kouhai? Company-mates? A confusing ball of heat he’s sure Miyoshi has caused that has gradually taken up his chest every time he sees him? ‘Friend’ seems inadequate to encompass all that.

"Kazucchi!” A bunch of people, all wearing clothes not unlike Miyoshi's casual wear, approach them. “Whatcha doing?!"

Miyoshi starts to drop himself backwards. "It's alright-yyyyy, everyone! Tsuzurun will take care of meeee~!"

"Miyoshi-san, you're strangling me!"

Tsuzuru turns around to settle the other man and finally sees his bright red face grinning at him, fluttering his long eyelashes. Heat creeps up to his cheeks. This is not how he has been expecting the night to pan out.

Miyoshi surges forwards into his arms and grips even tighter.

Miyoshi nuzzles the nook between Tsuzuru's neck and shoulder. "Tsuzurun! You smell so goooooooood. Whydya smell so niceeeee? What's yer secret???"

Miyoshi is all homey with his chest and Tsuzuru wonders if Miyoshi will remember his rapidly beating heart in the morning. Tsuzuru exhales. He can deal with this, it’s not like he hasn’t carried Miyoshi before, albeit a much, much more coherent one.

The crowd around him stare expectantly, probably waiting for him to make a move or declare something that leaves Miyoshi out of their hands.

"It's fine. I can carry him home," he announces.

Senpai's smile turns all goofy and says with a knowing tone, "Riiiiiiiiiight. Take care now!" Tsuzuru rolls his eyes.

He turns his attention at Miyoshi and shakes him gently by the shoulders. "Miyoshi-san, I can't help you out if you're asleep. I don't have Fushimi-san's muscles."

Miyoshi chuckles. "Have ya seen yer arms, Tsuzurunnn?" He slurs out, batting his eyelashes at Tsuzuru. It really isn’t the time to get all embarrassed with your crush when you literally have several eyes directing their attention at you.

"Mi. yo. shi. san," he enunciates with narrowed eyes, “If you're awake, please get up. I can't do anything if you're asleep."

Still giggling, Miyoshi releases Tsuzuru from his hands locked behind his neck and wobbles as he steps back.

Tsuzuru takes his hand before turning around and crouching down. He places Miyoshi's hand on one of his shoulders.

"Miyoshi-san, get on my back," he urges.

It takes a couple of minutes but Tsuzuru is finally confident enough that Miyoshi is settled to stand up again and begin walking. He's lucky that the dorm is only a few blocks away. He imagines that one of Miyoshi’s friends could have carried him as well and there’s an ugly feeling that starts to grow in the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head, as if physically shaking off the emotion he doesn’t want to name.

"Hold on tight, okay?" he whispers, soft enough that only Miyoshi can hear.

Miyoshi makes a noise and Tsuzuru takes it as affirmation.

\--

The next morning, Kazunari wakes up with a banger headache. He doesn't remember getting home but he guesses he managed somehow, seeing as he is currently wrapped up in his own bed sheets. He wonders which of his friends he has to thank for managing his admittedly chaotic drunk self.

"Kazu-kun! Good morning!" Muku's chipper voice greets him and his roommate is holding a glass of water and what he's sure to be the director's hangover medicine.

Bless Mukkun for being his roommate.

"Wah! Life-saver, Mukkun! I hope I didn't wake ya when I came back!"

Muku's face flushes and he starts pumping his arms like he usually does when he's excited about a manga.

"It's alright Kazu-kun! Being woken up to see you princess-carried by Tsuzuru-kun was totally worth it!" Muku exclaims, eyes shining while looking at him.

Kazunari is glad he already placed the glass on his desk because if he hadn't, he would have surely dropped it.

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay, tsuzurun, I think. If I think of a funny scenario, I might make a follow-up but for now just have this *jazz hands*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twt: meclanitea
> 
> I made a [tzkz server](https://discord.gg/U8qzCjT2s9) btw!


End file.
